


Measuring

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bottom!kjk, top!kjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Sm always have fresh idea for a date night
Relationships: kjk/jsm
Kudos: 1





	Measuring

Jsm always came out with interesting idea for their date night.

That night, Jk was greeted by a nurse opening the door and told the 'patient' to wait for his turn.

Jk, who just came back all fresh from gym shower, obeyed the 'play' and took a seat, playing with his phone just like what he normally did when waiting in the hospital.

Still, it was just a play. And nope, Jk never done this in the actual hospital.

But it just a play, remember that.

So, as a naughty patient, Jk took a glance toward the sexy nurse in pink.

Jsm has really slender figure and her tall proportion made her looked good even in very ridiculous attire.

And that night, the costume she wore was not the silly stuff she usually wore in their show.

No, it definitely a costume that cannot be air in teen rated show for sure.

The length of the skirt was questionable, and when Jsm pretended to get some files under the cabinet, Jk could see a bright pink lacy panty she wore underneath.

Jk gulped down. It was surely not the time to pretend to be a good patient.

Jsm was tiptoing to get some bottles, when she felt a warm, hard flesh touching her back.

"Need my help Nurse Sm?"

Jsm was trapped between the cabinet and Jk's body, her ass touching Jk's bulge that obviously started to erect.

"Oh, I told you to wait for your turn, Mr. K," Jsm answered, couldn't stop giggling for her victory to make Jk play along with her game.

"But there's no other patient except me?"

"Still, need to wait for the doctor to call you first."

Jk raised his eyebrows, "Should I play the doctor?" he asked.

Jsm thought for a moment. Having Jk in white coat with glasses, looking all smarty ass and seductive would be an eye candy. But it would ruin the roleplay theme for this week. So Jsm shook her head.

"No, you're the patient, and, with the permission of the doctor, I should examine your body now."

"Wider please," Jsm instructed the patient who was sitting in front of her.

She had her palms on both his knee cap, nodding in approvement when the patient obeyed her to open his legs wider.

"Hmm, it's swollen..." Jsm said, touching the cock that had erected.

"Uh... is it bad?" Jk asked, trying to look as worried as possible.

"Well, it might hurt a lot if it doesn't get treated..."

Jk gasped upon hearing the explanation, pouting his lips like he was a scared toddler boy.

At that, Sm had to hold the urge to laugh.

Sm is famous for liking a roleplay, but when Jk is in the mood, the manly man can do even better than her.

"Let me examine the taste," Sm said, crouching down so that she could get closer to the problematic part.

Jk never heard any examination that requires the practitioner to 'taste', but whatever.

He moaned when the nurse's tongue lick the tip of his hard cock.

After slurping only the tip for a while, Sm confirmed the patient condition.

"How it feels?"

"It's... ah..." Jk gasped, it feels good but he needed more. How to explain his feeling right now?

"Not enough....."

Maybe for Jk, but not for Sm. Jk reaction was enough to make Sm's body heated up. She could feel her panty getting wet.

But yes, Jk was right, they both need more than that. And rest assured that the examination had just begun.

"I will continue the sensitivity test, and please make voice as much as possible so that I can check your condition over time, understand?"

Jk nodded, and soon let out a whimper once Sm swallowed him whole.

The tasting test was not prolonged because Sm needed more than the throbbing thick cock stimulating her throat.

Sm abruptly stood up, bending herself so that she could take off her panty and climbed on top of the patient for heartbeat check-up.

It really just Sm sitting on Jk's stomach, removing his shirt so that she could play with his puckered nipples. before kissing the older man.

With a skilled body movement as a dancer she is, Somin slid down to land her pussy on Jk's erected cock, teasing the length with her wet opening.

"What kind of examination is this?" Jk teased between their deep kiss.

"Libido test," Sm answered wittily, before rose up to have his cock inside her finally.

Having a date night with Sm is always fun. The girl is indeed really creative and amazed him with different plays each time.

He took the nurse outfit that have been neglected by the owner on their bed.

"Interested?" Jsm asked, peeking out from under the blanket, circling her arms around the naked man.

"Did you rent it or it's one of your collection?" Jk asked, couldn't hide his amusement for Sm's costume collection.

"Sometimes rented, but this one is mine. I like the design, sexy right, oppa," Sm answered, kissing his thick neck, "why don't you try it?"

Jk looked at her in disbelief, "what," he chuckled, "it definitely won't fit."

Sm pouted, "we don't know yet. You're quite slim," she said, circling her arm around his slim waist, "see, and it's stretchy material."

And somehow, even after much convincing from Jk that it would never fit, Sm managed to make the thick man to try on her costume.

"How is it, oppa?"

"...... it will rip..."

"You ripped it????"

"NO! Not yet.. but soon... I think I cannot zip it up higher than this..."

"Well, ok, just come out now."

Jk didn't answer for long, but finally, the door was opened.

Sm brought her hand to close her mouth out of habit. She didn't decide yet whether to laugh or cry. Or maybe not both.

Because to be honest, the older man looked freaking hot.

The skirt was definitely short. It was short for Sm.

Jk was taller, and because of his thick thighs, the skirt kept rolled up to his hips, showing almost all his naked legs. His groin was barely covered by Jk's attempt to stretch the fabric down.

No matter how slim Jk waist is, Sm is definitely slimmer. So the fabric around his waist was also suffering. It stretched to the limit, sticking onto his skin and reveal his curvy body. The thickness difference between his waist and his hips just a killer.

For his chest, however, indeed Jk couldn't help but let it open. It was too thick to be covered by the stretchy female nurse costume. Understandable. It was not a let down, however, because the low-shoulder style costume made Jk looked like he was in the middle of stripping off.

"Oppa, let me see your backside."

"No."

"Oh, I will call Sechan to come here."

"Wait, alright alright...."

Jk sighed. He carefully turned his body and moved one of his hand to stretch the back skirt.

The sight was satisfying. How could a male member has the best ass when their show has 2 female members?

Even Jh eonni complained about it once.

Indeed, Jk ass is thick. So thick that it just looks naughty. Jk can stand like normal and people would accuse him for being too sexy.

For Sm that lacking in that department, no, she was not jealous, a little bit. But playing with it is also fun anyway. And looking at them like this is always fascinating.

Sm squatted down purposely, ignoring the complaint from the older man.

The skirt was even more lacking in length for the back part because of Jk's thick round ass. 

The buttcheeks just clearly visible and Jk's attempt to stretch the fabric down barely work on covering them. The crack yes, but nothing else. Sm forced the man to wear his lacy underwear too and the short short skirt was revealing everything that even with Jk's hand covering it, Sm still could see the bright pink lace.

Jk yelped when his ass got fondled. 

"Yah, yah stop, ah"

"YAAAH Oppa!"

The fabric finally tore when Jk struggled to get away from Sm hand.

"Oppa!!"

"Yah, It's your fault for touching me," Jk whined, but felt bad. The costume was indeed in good quality. It must be one of her favorite.

"Well, can't be help, we have to take a measurement," Sm said, putting her hand on her hips.

"...your body measurement?" Jk made sure.

"No," Sm answered, smirking, "yours."

Sometimes, the young woman doesn't make sense. She is as random as a jumping frog. Yet, somehow Jk let her drag him along.

But, really, why him.

"Why me?" Jk whined when he was forced to stand in the middle room naked from top to bottom. Sm was busy taking notes while holding the measuring tape.

"Because you tore my costume," Sm answered nonchalantly, "hands up, Oppa, need to measure your chest." 

Jk sighed. Sm was serious about it so he lifted his heavy thick arms, placing his palm on the back of his head.

"But it is your costume.. why you need my measures?"

"Oppa, you're too chatty," Sm finally snapped, so Jk pouted.

He flinched when the measuring tape brushed on his nipple.

"Yah, don't laugh.. it's ticklish," Jk protested when Sm burst out laughing while keeping the tape on Jk's chest, "and why I have to get measured naked?"

"Oppa, quiet," Sm reminded him again, "of course I need to have the exact measurement of your body so I can make them tight fit."

"...tight fit... ah."

Jk moaned when Sm moved the tape lower to get his waist's diameter and moved lower to his groin.

"Oh," Sm grinned, "it gets bigger?"

Sm looked up, grinning to her man that obviously flustered. His face was red even to his ears.

"Do you like having a tape around your naked body that much?" Sm teased him even more.

"Yah, shut up and finish it, I will get a flu," he snapped.

Sm still giggling when she took the rest of the measurement, "don't worry, I will make a really good one that fit well for your complicated body type."

And Sm took her promise well.

Jk sighed while standing on the body mirror placed in his bathroom.

That day, the long awaited costume finally arrived, and Sm ushered Jk to put on his new attire while she changed to hers.

And it was a maid dress. Is it considered a dress still? with so many part missing. Jk wondered, but he had no choice anyway.

It has a lacey bib collar with a big ring on the front. It made separately because the dress has a low cut for neck part. Super, low cut, that not only his clavicle bone, but his chest was not even covered. The dress just start right below his nipples. Might as well called it a corset instead. And the corset, yes, not a dress anymore. Jk was convinced it is not a dress. The corset, was really tight.

He wondered if Sm even got the right size for him, or he gained weight. No, maybe muscles, but nevertheless, it is hella tight although Jk somehow managed to zip them up.

There was no skirt. His groin was completely visible if not for the tiny apron that covered his front part. Jk knew the motif. It would lift up when he got a hard on later.

Aside from the main attire, Jk also got lacey arm bands, wrist bands, and even thighs bands. The instruction note was really helpful for him to put on everything. The thigh bands were especially hard. It kept going up that whenever Jk moved his legs, the lace would brush his balls or dick and makes him gasp.

"Oppa."

Jk could hear the chirpy voice of Sm. He needed to go out now or his girlfriend would do something weird. 

He opened the door slowly, ears already red, and startled to found Sm waiting for him with a gentleman attire.

"Well, well, I did well on taking your measurement, hmm," Sm spoke with her fake deep voice, hand playing with her fake beard. The long hat was really unnecessary.

"The hell..." Jk muttered. Were they had begun their roleplay for today?

"Come here, kneel down with legs wide apart," Sm started ordering him, pointing at the floor in front of her with her cane.

"Kneel?" Jk repeated. Again, he is still the prideful Kjk, "why I need to?"

Sm looked at him, smirking, and Jk got goosebumps on his almost bare back.

"Because you are my maid," Sm said, "I was about to let you wet my cock so it will penetrate you easily, or we can go straight to you lifting your ass on the bed," Sm dared.

"My nurse outfit.." Sm gave her final blow, pouting. 

Jk sighed. He walked closer to where the gentleman Sm was standing and started kneeling in front of her.

"Alright, what's next.."

"Ah, no no," Sm moved her finger. She cupped Jk's chin and smiled, "address me as master."

Jk gulped down, the roleplay for tonight would be a bit hard.

"Yes master."

Sm smiled in satisfaction, "well then, start working with your mouth," Sm said, pulling her zipper down and let the strap-on cock bounced out from the hiding.


End file.
